


sweater weather

by madleidy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Percabeth, mentions of Solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madleidy/pseuds/madleidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy loves to cuddle. Nico is not touchy-feely. It’s a very cold wintry night and the heater is broken. The sweaters and the thick blankets cannot warm them up nicely. To Percy’s delight and Nico’s reluctance, they cuddle. This is going to be a night full of hugs, light kisses, and hidden smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> fluff is the way to go for me. hope you enjoy this. :)

“Hey, you’re back!” Percy exclaimed to Nico, who surfaced from the shadow of their sofa and immediately sat beside him. “I didn’t know you were going home so early. You could’ve Iris-messaged me.”

It was already 5 in the afternoon; Nico did not understand what was early in that. But then, this was one of the earliest times he came home. He usually arrived at around 7 or 8 in the evening, finding Percy waiting for him on the couch watching the television, because Hades always needed a hand in the Underworld. He was already 21 and he still had to follow his father’s orders. Not that he minded, but it lessens the time he got to spend with Percy. But he guessed it was fine, knowing that Percy also had his responsibilities and probably wished to spend more time with him too.

“I didn’t have the time to do that. It’s snowing a little too hard outside. I had to go back immediately,” Nico said as he removed his shoes and put them on the rack near the door. Shivers ran through his body as he walked across the surprisingly cold floor. Luckily, he still had his socks on.

“Really?” Percy went to the window to check outside. Besides water and the ocean, the son of Poseidon also loved snow. Probably because essentially, it was also water. “Well, good thing the building had the heater repaired, right?”

“Yeah. What a relief.” Nico stood up and went to the kitchen to heat up some water. “I’ll be making hot chocolate; you want one?” he called out from the kitchen.

“Sure,” Percy replied. He was still by the window, watching the snow fall, and humming a melody Nico could not quite recognize. Leaving his boyfriend looking like a little kid on Christmas day, he proceeded to make their drinks.

After ten minutes or so, Nico called his boyfriend that he was done making the hot chocolate.

Percy came over and put some marshmallows on his drink, came back to the living room, and sat cross-legged on the sofa. “Nico, come over here and drink your hot chocolate beside me,” Percy said.

Nico smiled. Percy always had the tendency to order him whenever it came to being a couple. “As if I will drink this alone,” he muttered, then walked over and sat beside Percy. His green-eyed boyfriend stared at him with an offended look on his face. “What?”

Percy rolled his eyes. “Are you serious? Come a little closer. Rest your head on my shoulder. Come on.”

 _Here we go again_ , Nico said to himself. Percy was getting too cuddly once more. He sighed. “Percy, how many times do I have to tell you? I’m not a cuddly person.”

“We are _not_ cuddling,” Percy retorted.

Nico huffed and looked at Percy with a deadly stare. Percy looked at him with the same intensity; just a few seconds passed and Nico gave up. Those sea-green orbs always had the upper hand when it came to staring. They always seemed to absorb all of Nico’s will and strength. And Percy, the adult that he was, undeniably knew this, always taking advantage of this fact at times like this. With a grunt, Nico slid next to Percy and put his head on the older guy’s shoulder. “There. Happy?”

Percy wore a smug smile on his face. He glanced at the younger demigod. “Of course.” Then he drank his hot chocolate and rested his head against Nico’s head. “I love this.” Percy sounded content and at peace.

Nico closed his eyes, finding himself enjoying this little episode of whatever this was. In order annoy Percy, he said, “So how will I able to drink my hot chocolate if you’re resting your head on mine? My drink isn’t getting hotter, you know.” The older demigod didn’t move. “Percy?” Nico started to turn his head towards the son of Poseidon, but-

“Don’t move, di Angelo. Stay there just a little longer.”

Nico closed his eyes again and sighed. “Whatever. Just tell me if you’re done doing whatever you’re doing.”

Percy hummed in response. They stayed like hat for a while.

Nico felt Percy’s head turn. The younger guy felt a light kiss on the top of his head. He sighed.

“I’m done.”

Nico opened his eyes and turned to look at a very amused Percy. “What?”

Percy just smiled and shrugged. “Nothing. It’s just that you say you don’t like being all cuddly, but you looked like you were enjoying yourself, leaning on my shoulder.”

In response, Nico drank his now-cold hot chocolate; a blush slowly creeping its way to the younger demigod’s cheeks.

Percy just chuckled and leaned on Nico.

They sat like that for gods know how long, basking in each other’s presence – and heat, for that matter – as the temperature in the room continuously dropped.

“You know, Nico,” Percy started as he sat upright. Nico looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “Even if we have been together for two years now, I never got you to like cuddles and hugs. Why is that?”

Nico smiled. Percy cocked his head to the side, waiting for an answer. “Percy, I never said I didn’t like them. It’s okay cuddling and hugging. I just- Hm. How do I put it? I’m still not comfortable doing those things, even after a long time.”

“But I’m your boyfriend! You should be comfortable hugging me by now!” Percy whined.

Nico chuckled. “I know, I know. But you’re just too cuddly. If I turn out to be as cuddly as you, gods know we’ll never get anything done. Besides, you know that I’m not really into this kind of thing.”

Percy pouted.

“You are so cute when you do that,” Nico said as he reached for Percy’s hair and ruffled it. Puberty had come and gone and the son of Poseidon was still taller than him, even for just an inch.

“Apparently not cute enough for you to cuddle with me,” he mumbled.

Nico laughed out loud. After the war with Gaea, he became more and more expressive of how he felt. (Blame Will Solace; that guy never stopped bugging Nico to be more open to other people.)

Percy apparently loved his laughter because he always made the son of Hades laugh whenever he had the chance, which was always. Also, that was how their relationship started: Percy always looking for an excuse to make Nico laugh.

“Well then, I’ll turn on the heater since you don’t want to heat me up yourself,” Percy said as he stood up and went to turn on the heater. Instantly, warmth spread throughout their apartment.

“You do know that came out wrong, right?”

The son of Poseidon came back to the sofa and laid his head on Nico’s lap. “Whatever. You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I sure do,” he replied with a chuckle. He stroked Percy’s black hair and hummed an Italian lullaby he vaguely remembered from his childhood. His boyfriend was instantly asleep and pretty soon after, he felt himself nodding off to sleep as his head fell to the back of the sofa.

Nico woke up an hour later having goosebumps all over his body as he realized the room was cold. The only thing that kept him from shivering completely was Percy, who was still sound asleep on his lap. He smiled at the guy. Nico never thought this would happen, even after all these years.

Percy and Annabeth never worked out, after 3 years in their relationship. They were just not meant for each other, as Piper put it.

Then a year after their breakup, Percy started to hang out with Nico more. At that time, Nico was 18 and was dating Will Solace. But they never worked out, either. Nico tried to be fair to Will and told him that they were just wasting their time. The son of Apollo agreed with him and said that he could never replace Percy Jackson in Nico di Angelo’s heart.

That hit Nico like a punch in the face. Even after 4 years of telling everyone that he was not in love with the son of Poseidon anymore, he finally let himself free of the denial. He never got over Percy. He just loved him at a distance and let him be happy with the daughter of Athena. But Aphrodite clearly had other plans for the two of them.

And now they were here, happy and so much in love with each other.

Nico pushed back Percy’s bangs and kissed his forehead. “Hey, Percy, let’s change to some warm clothes and turn up the heater.”

Percy grunted and turned the other way. “Let’s stay here for a while longer.”

“Perseus Jackson, get up now before I push you off me this instant,” he calmly said. Percy knew that when Nico used his full name with that tone, he was dead-on serious.

Percy stood up and went to their bedroom immediately while shouting, “Gods, Nico. You really had to use that tone on me, huh?”

“Well, I can’t feel my legs. Besides, it _is_ getting colder and I need my favorite sweater. Bring it out here, will you?”

“You mean this?” Percy came out of the bedroom wearing Nico’s black sweater with skulls printed on it.

“Yes. That. Why are you wearing my sweater?”

“Because _I_ will be your sweater tonight.”

“Jackson, take that off.”

“No.”

“Take that off!”

“Take it off yourself, then.”

With a grunt, Nico got up from the sofa and ran to Percy into their bedroom.

Percy, taking advantage of his ADHD, ran past Nico and went to the door. He laughed at Nico. “You can’t take this off, so I’ll wear this and _I_ will be _your_ sweater.” He stuck his tongue out.

“Unbelievable. Perseus Jackson, the hero everybody looks up to, is acting like a child right now. Very mature of you.” He walked over to Percy, who was frowning. “What?”

“I think the heater’s broken. It’s on, but there’s no heat coming out from the vents.”

“Again? It was just repaired a week ago!”

Percy sighed. “I know. Ugh. They should just replace the heater with a new one if it’s always broken. It’s just a waste of money.”

“I agree. I’ll notify the building’s maintenance personnel right away.” He walked to the phone and called up the maintenance. Even before he got to speak, the person on the other line told him that the heaters in all the units would be repaired tomorrow because no one was available to repair them tonight, what with the snow and the cold. He put down the phone after and walked back to Percy, who was sitting again on the sofa. “It’s not going to be repaired tonight. What are we gonna do? It’s really getting cold,” he said as he ran his hands up and down his arms to get rid of the goosebumps.

To his surprise, Percy grinned so wide Nico thought it might tear his face.

“What is it?”

“That only means one thing.”

Judging by that wide grin plastered on Percy Jackson’s face, Nico di Angelo knew exactly what they are going to do. “Oh no.”

“Oh yes!” Percy stood up. “It’s cuddle time!” he said as he engulfed Nico in a very tight hug.

\--

Time check: 9 pm. Nico checked his boyfriend again before tiptoeing his way to the living room, clutching a very thick blanket and a pillow when Percy called him.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Crap. Nico thought he was already sleeping.

“I’m sleeping on the couch obviously.”

“No, you’re not.”

“And why?”

“I told you, I’m your sweater tonight. Plus, it’s cold there without the heater. At least in our room it’s less cold.”

“I can sleep through the cold.”

“No, you can’t.”

“I can!”

“You can’t!” Then Percy yanked off the blanket and pillow from Nico and pulled him on the bed. He sat there, glaring at the older demigod, who was lying on the bed. “You will sleep here whether you like it or not.”

“Perseus Jackson, I-”

“No, you can’t use that tone on me right now. Nico, you’ll be sick in the morning if you sleep on the couch!”

Nico grunted, laid on the other side of the bed, and turned his back to Percy. “You’re only doing this because you want to cuddle.”

Percy snorted. “Obviously. And also because it’s not a good idea to sleep separately when the heater is not working and the temperature is dropping constantly.”

He turned to face Percy. “Whatever.”

Percy propped himself up with his elbows and turned to him. “So I’ll say it again. I’m your sweater tonight. No more buts!”

“I’m already wearing a sweater, thank you. You can keep that to yourself if you want.”

“Not my point!”

Nico chuckled and glanced at the older guy. “Percy, you are such a kid right now.”

Percy pouted. “I don’t care! Hug me now or I’ll hug _you_!”

He lightly pinched Percy’s cheek. “Idiot. That doesn’t make a difference. Who hugs who doesn’t matter because you will enjoy either way.”

Percy laid again on his back. “Not true,” he mumbled.

It was Nico’s turn to prop himself up and face Percy. “Oh, really?”

“Yes!”

He looked at his boyfriend for a few moments and saw that he was getting a little upset. What a child. “Oh, Percy. I just love you too much. Come on, be my sweater.”

The speed in which Percy pulled Nico to him was too fast for the son of Hades, and he just found his face pressed to Percy’s chest. The older demigod stroked Nico’s hair. “I can’t believe you gave in so fast. I usually have to thrash around the bed just to get you to agree.”

Nico looked at his boyfriend. In the dim light of the room, Percy’s eyes seem to sparkle. Gods, he loved those eyes. He replied, “I really don’t want to see another tantrum thrown by you. Not in the mood. You’re worse than a four-year-old.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. But I only tolerate your fits because even though they’re super annoying, you look cute while doing them. And _you’re_ 24.” Nico saw the blush that spread through his boyfriend’s cheeks.

“You are so sneaky, man,” Percy said with another pout.

Nico laughed.

“What?”

He reduced his laughter to giggles. (Gods, giggles don’t sound good with a voice as low as his.) “Perseus Jackson, you have the ability to be so cute even when you aren’t doing it on purpose. You’re not aware of it, which makes you cuter.”

Percy sat up, taking Nico with him, letting him sit on his lap. He put his head on Nico’s shoulder and muttered to his sweater, “You better stop saying that before I die of blushing.”

“Well, _you_ better stop being so cuddly and snuggly before I die of increased heart rate.”

He felt Percy shook with silent laughter then looked at him. “After all this time, I still have that effect on you?”

“I told you, I’m still not used to this kind of thing even after two years.”

“I’ll make you used to it, then.”

Nico turned his head to Percy. “And how would you do that, Mister Jackson?”

“Well, Mister di Angelo, it’s only the start of winter and we have a few months to make you love hugs. And hugging me, for that matter.”

He smiled. “I guess.”

Percy laid them down on their sides, facing each other. He resumed playing with Nico’s hair – which met his shoulders – and said, “Challenge accepted, all right!”

“This is a challenge for you?”

“Yes, it is. Two years in a relationship and I still have to act like a child before I get you to hug me. It’s really tiring. I’ll change that; you’ll see.”

“Good luck on that, Percy. You’ll have a hard time.”

“No, I’ll enjoy this quite a lot.” He yawned. He kissed the top of Nico’s head. “Good night, di Angelo.”

The son of Hades, in return, kissed Percy on the lips. “Good night, Jackson.”

They did not fall asleep immediately and just stared at each other. Percy was still playing with his hair and he was doing the same to Percy. Soon enough, sleep overcame the son of Poseidon. Nico, however, was still awake and thinking to himself.

Percy was right; it _was_ kind of tiring when Nico did not let him hug him for as long as he wanted. Truth be told, he always liked whatever this was he was doing with his boyfriend. He just was not sure if it would be a good thing to be like that to him, too. But now that Percy said what he felt, he Nico decided he would not restrain himself anymore.

It was really nice to do this. Having that last thought inside his head, he, too, fell asleep.

\--

Throughout the night, the temperature continuously dropped and they started to feel cold despite the thick blankets. Nico, who was sound asleep, unconsciously snuggled closer to Percy, who hugged him tighter. Morning found them like that.

As consciousness slowly snatched away Nico’s sleep, he kept his eyes closed and hugged Percy closer. Percy did the same. There was nothing to do today, anyway. His dad did not tell him to come back to the Underworld today. They could stay like that for the whole day for all he cared.

As he started to drift off to sleep again, Percy woke and started to get up, probably to make breakfast. But Nico, with half of his mind already in dreamland, lazily locked Percy in a hug, effectively preventing him from getting up, and muttered, “It’s still cold and I need my sweater. Don’t leave yet.”

Between then state of being asleep and awake, Nico heard Percy’s light laughter. That slowly lulled him back to sleep again.

But before he fell asleep completely, he heard the son of Poseidon say, “It looks like I don’t need a few months to make you love hugs. I just need a broken heater.” Then Percy hugged him tighter.

He smiled sleepily before he dozed off again. Indeed. Nico di Angelo just had to spend a whole cold wintry night hugging Percy Jackson in order for him to love hugs and cuddling.

Maybe it was okay not to have the heater repaired right away. He already had his sweater to keep him warm.


End file.
